A daily life with a bunch of protoss
by Vinz Kristoffer Cellacay
Summary: When Amon was destroyed 4 hybrids escaped and enter a dimension where monsters and humans live together, Artanis and his small group of protoss followed them.Will the hybrids destroy another dimension or will Artanis succeed?
1. chapter 1

**HELLO THERE READERS, I AM VINZ KRISTOFFER CELLACAY AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY SO YOU MIGHT EXPECT BAD GRAMMAR. BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT.** **( I don't own daily life with a monster girl and starcraft)**

(Normal POV)

Artanis and his small group of protoss chased down four hybrids that went to a another dimension where monsters lived with humans. The four hybrids arrived, they noticed some people and monsters looking at them.

(Drako POV)

"It seems this dimension is really worth killing and morphing more hybrid, I think I'll kill one right now." When Koras was about to kill one Valko interuppted him. "But first we need to escaped from those protoss" Valko replied. We all agreed but Koras was really eager to kill these humans and monsters now, but luckily he resist the urge to kill. I noticed that something is almost appearing in the portal we went through. I told my fellow hybrid that we should hide quickly before the protoss finds us.

(Artanis POV)

We arrived on the other dimension and all of us were surprised that there were many terran and monsters living together in this dimension. "I never new that this terrans can lived with monsters in this dimension". A zealot said. I noticed that the terrans and monsters are watching us with a surprise face. " We should find those hybrids quickly before they populate and destroy this dimension". My protoss bretheren agreed. Until we were interrupted by a flying vehicle hovering above us.

 _6 minutes ago_

(Ms. Smith POV)

I was supposed to meet up with darling but it seems that there was a report about blue monsters wearing gold armor roaming around the streets. So I checked it up and assemble my team called MON.

We rode on a chopper and head where the scene is taken place.

 _Present time_

(Ms.Smith POV)

We arrived and, me and my team are on there positions. Zombina and Tio was with me and monako on a roof of a building in case these monsters are dangerous." Freeze punks!!!!" Zombina said as her guns pointing at the blue monsters. The blue monsters just staired at her and did nothing but stand there. They made Zombina a bit upset because the blue monsters did not listen to her. "Did you just hear what I said, I said freeze!!!"Still the blue monsters did not listen to her and keeps on staring at her. "I think my friend here was suppsed to say was that you are coming with us." I told them, and luckily they nodded and followed us back to HQ.

 _1 hour later_

(Ms.Smith POV)

I told the blue monsters that if I can asked a few questions to their leader or in command, they nodded, and a big heavy armored blue monster stood up, "En taro tassadar terran I am the leader of this group." I looked at the blue monster with my mouth wide open. "You can speak in our language?" Their leader nodded, I told him to follow me to the interrogation room where we asked questions pivately. He nod and followed me.

And asked him these:

"Who are you?"

"I am Artanis leader of the Daeelam"

"What kind of species are you?"

"We are called protoss, we are the firstborn and the children of ancient Gods"

"O...kay so what is your purpose here?"

"To catch the hybrids that has passed through your dimension."

"What is this hybrid you speak of?"

"A hybrid is a species that is mixed with both protoss and zerg kind, they are servants of Amon."

"Who is this Amon?"

"Amon is a being that likes to recreate the universe in his own image."

"I see. Well thank you so much for your time." Artanis then bowed to show his thanks. As he leaved the room I said. "Wait before you go, do you have a place where you and your fellow protoss can rest?" Artanis shooked his head. "Well I got the perfect place for you."

 _Meanwhile_

(Koras POV)

I killed a human along with 2 monsters with him and became more stronger, with their essence I collected, I was more stronger, faster, and powerful than ever before. "Hey you might ease of your killing spree Koras." Valko said. "I heard that Artanis and his group of protoss teamed up with the humans and if they find these they might know where we are because of this injuries you left on these dead bodies." "Don't worry." I said "Those protoss will never ever going to find us no matter what they do." As we were about to hide and move to another place Zorak had a great plan. "We should hide there thats a perfect place where we can consume essences." Zorak pointed at a large forest and continued. "I hear they have tons of monsters and creatures living there and those huge trees can make a perfect cover for us." We all agreed as I wiped away human and monster blood of my body.

 _20 minutes later_

(Kimihito POV)

I was preparing lunch while Suu and Papi were playing, Centoria was polsihing her sword, Mero was waiting for lunch and was singing, Miia was taking a bath, Lala was just sitting on the couch (maybe thinking about death or something) and Rahcnera was at her room. When i was about to call the girls the doorbell rang. I opened the door and see Ms.Smith and...

 **EN TARO TASSADAR THERE READERS I HOPED YOU LIKE MY FIRST STORY I WROTE AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I SHOULD PUT ON CHAPTER 2 AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS. OH AND FOLLOW ME OR ADD ME AS FRIEND.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS HERE IS CHAPTER 2. (FOR THOSE WHO WERE WAITING I AM SORRY BUT I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF BUT ANYWAYS HERE IT IS)**

 **( I DO NOT OWN DAILY LIFE WITH MONSTER GIRLS AND** **STARCRAFT)**

(Kimihito's POV)

 _BLUE MONSTERS?!!!!_ I shout mentally in my head as I saw them. There were 7 of them.

One had a heavy armor and more taller than the others (could be their leader), one was floating and had a blue long cape that was shiny and beautiful with its blue color glowing, the other two looked similar to each other, the only difference is one had a big scar on his face and the other one doesn't have any scars (could be a new member in their team). The next one looked a bit scary because of the big sycthe its carrying, his skin color was not blue but gray and had a mouth than the other blue monsters which I could not even see a single mouth or tooth. The other one was glowing blue, doesn't have a body, only two upper limbs and a head (but maybe the glowing aura might be its body.) And the last one was a small robot with a gold color, a big blue robotic eye, its body looked similar to a motorcycle helmet in my perspective.

"Hello darling" I snapped out as Ms.Smith interuppted."These are aliens from another dimension, they call themselves protoss and they will be staying here at your home for a while." As I heard what Ms.Smith said my mind was aching and I was stress a bit because of the supplies I'll have to buy. "Wait why me?". "Cause you're the only one I count on darling." Ms.Smith winked. "Oh the renovations of you're home will be done tomorrow for the meanwhile say hello to you're guests and introduced them to the girls." As Ms.Smith leaves, the heavy armor protoss bows. "I am Artanis leader of the protoss and this are my fellow bretheren". The protoss with a cape then moves forward. "I am high templar Hayrud its a honor to meet you Mr. Darling". " Uhmmmm... thats not really my name, my name is Kimihito".

"Oh my apology Mr. Kimihito". " Oh its okay." I replied. Then the protoss with a big scar then intorduced himself. "I am Zequer it will be my duty to protect you Mr.Kimihito." Then the younger one then introduced himself. "I am Petrix, the new recruit in this team". Then the Blue aura protoss inroduced hiimself. "We are Rekix, we are one." There voice kinda sounds like two person's voice mixed together not like the other protoss who introduced themselves. The scary looking protoss then inroduced himself. "Greetings terran I am dark templar Shakaz." And the last protoss which was the small robot then introduced himself. "L-I%$7PPO836ALSP?0." "Huh?" I replied, I couldn't undrrstand what it said because of the language its speaking. Then Artanis translated what it said. "I believed what my friend here said was, **I am Probius and its glad to meet a terran like you."** After they introduced themselves I called the girls. "Girls!! Come here I'd like all of you to meet our guests."

(Centoria's POV)

When I was done polishing my sword I heard master calling us. "Girls!! Come here I'd like all of you to meet our guests." I arrived at to where master called us, and I see the others arrived as well, but when I looked at them their mouth was wide open with a bit of surprise on there face except for Suu and Papi though, they looked happy. "What are you loo-." I couldn't finished my sentence as I saw master with a bunch of blue monsters near him. "Girls these are our guests, meet the protoss." The heavy armor looking then introduced himself. "I am Artanis and this are my fellow bretheren." After a short conversation. Master then finished preparing lunch and we all ate but the protoss didn't. I think they eat some kind of alien food. Master then approached them. "Why aren't you guys eating?" Artanis then replied "We are protoss we don't eat." "Uhmmmm... but when do all of you get hungry?" Master replied. "Never." Master then puts his palm at Artanis's shoulder. "Just tell me if you guys need anything." Then Master got back to the table and started eating. I never knew that there species are capable of surviving without food.

 _After lunch_

(Papi's POV)

After we ate lunch, me and Suu introduced ourselves to Hayrud and asked if he wants to play with us. "Hello there I'm Papi and this is Suu." "Hello Suu will be a good friend to Hayrud." Hayrud then said. "En taro tassadar Suu and Papi." He greeted us with happiness in his face.

"Can I ask you something?" He nods "What is it that you want to ask me." I then blush a bit and a bit of sweat on my face.

"Can... you... play... with us?" He thinked for a while and he nods. Me and Suu were jumping jofully, and then Hayrud just chuckled a bit. "So what game do you want to play?" He asked. "We could play tag." Hayrud then puts on a confused face. "Tag? What's tag?"

"Tag is a game where three or more players chasing each other and touch or tag them, one player is the it which will catch the other players.The other players will run until they are caught.*

"How can you make one player into an it?" He asked, "By touching them and if you touch the other player you won't be the it, but the player you touched will be the it." I replied

"I see the advantages of this game called " tag" it can improve my hunting skills and speed. Okay Papi I'm ready." Hayrud then grip is fist tight and focused on Suu which was the "it". Suu then ran towards Hayrud with her hands ready to tag him. Hayrud then reacted and move to his left to dodged Suu. She then continued towards me and I was tagged. I then focused on Hayrud and prepare to tag him, I fly towards him but he dodged it, and again, again, and again. Until we were exhusted, Hayrud simply said " Its that all you got?" He didn't even break a single sweat and he doesn't even look tired. "We give up you win." I replied as I rest a bitt. He approach me and said. "Your good at playing this game." He then helps me and Suu up. "Well it's been fun playing tag with you Suu and Papi I'll be going back to the house."

(Artanis's POV)

I was sitting on a comfy thing which terrans called it a couch thinking about where the hybrids could be hiding. Then the half girl half abberation but instead of 4 legs she has 6 legs. "What are you looking at?" I snapped out from my tance "Huh? Oh apologize but you remind of something that I have encountered or killed before." She then said. "Oh so you killed spiders before." I was confused, "What is a spider?" She then told me "Wait I thought you said you have encountered something like me before?" I then continued, "Yeah an abberation."

"An Abberation what is an abberation?" She said as she scratched her head. "An Abberation is this." I touched her head and let her see my memories.

 _Artanis's Memories_

"When the zerg attacked they had this creature which was big and fast we never knew about this new zerg species before and overwhelmed us." As I was about to continue, Rachnera then flinched ending our psych connection.

 _Back to reality_

She then breath heavily, a sign that she was scared, "What did I just witnessed?" She said as she was shaking. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that it was your first time doing that." I continued, "The memory you saw was one of the zerg attack, I know it was a terrifying sight bu-." I couldn't finished as she hugs me tight. She begins to cry and said "Please promise me that you would never let me see that horrible memory again." She continued crying and was still hugging me tightly, "I promise." I replied and hugged her back, she was really cute and adorable and vulnerable, " _I will protect you my templar."_ I said mentally in my head and I patted her head, she then took a nap on my chest, she was even more cute sleeping and as I saw her I blushed and rubbed her head softly.

 **THAT IS ALL READERS, AND HOW DO YOU LIKE RACHNERA X ARTANIS IS IT GOOD OR BAD? AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I WILL ALSO MAKE CHAPTER 3 AND MAYBE CHAPTER 3 WILL FOCUS MORE ON THE 4 HYBRIDS OR A CONTINUATION OF THE PROTOSS AND MONSTER FUN TIME.**


	3. UPDATE

**HELLO READERS I AM GOING TO CHANGE TO WATTPAD. AND PROBABLY STILL UPDATE THIS STORY BUT IT WILL BE ON WATTPAD THOUGH.**


End file.
